


Чёрный лёд

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drowning, F/M, Guro, Suicide, casual guro, consensual guro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: С таким отношением Асами не удивилась бы, если бы её дети устроили для себя медленную и мучительную смерть только ради того, чтобы посмеяться над собственной невыносимой агонией. Асами легко могла себе представить, что однажды её дети убьют себя просто по приколу, на самом деле единственной причиной, почему они до сих пор этого не сделали, было именно то, что жизнь и смерть не имела для них никакого значения, важно было только веселье, а потому они не искали способы умереть, чтобы потом выбрать среди них самый весёлый, вместо этого они лишь искали способы повеселиться и до сих пор им просто не случилось в процессе умереть.
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Kagamine Rin
Kudos: 2





	Чёрный лёд

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Black Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660419) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari). 



Асами не хотела, чтобы её дети становились затворниками. Так что когда сегодня снова придя домой из школы близнецы направились прямиком в свою комнату, по всей видимости намереваясь безвылазно просидеть в ней до конца дня, она решила, что пора с этим что-то делать.

— Там поставь, — Лен махнул рукой в сторону стола, даже не взглянув на вошедшую в комнату мать, положив, что она просто принесла обед. Он сидел на краю кровати с геймпадом руках, взгляд его был сфокусирован на экране, где происходила какая-то видеоигра. Похоже, он так спешил к этой своей игре, что не удосужился полностью раздеться после прихода из школы, так что на нём до сих пор были белая рубашка и жёлтый галстук. Рин находилась в похожем состоянии полураздетости, только в её случае на ней осталась юбка. Она лежала на кровати с подушкой под грудью, читая книгу и между делом полумашинально теребя член брата ножками.

— Дети, — сказала Асами, — когда вы последний раз были на улице?

Лен наконец обернулся к матери, одарив её озадаченным взглядом, и обнаружил, что она не только не принесла обеда, но и была одета в хорошее платье, будто собираясь куда-то идти.

— Ну, вроде как, час назад?  
— Верно, когда пришли из школы, — уточнила Рин.  
— Поход в школу и обратно не считается, — возразила Асами. — Последнее время вы только и делаете, что целыми днями сидите у себя в комнате. Вам нужно время от времени дышать свежим воздухом.  
— Но там такая погода скучная, — Лен указал на окно.  
— Ни снега, ни ветра нет, — добавила Рин.

Так вот в чём было дело, поняла Асами. Хотя многим детям нравилось играть в дождь и снег, любовь этих двоих к суровой погоде выходила далеко за обычные рамки, ведь для них это вовсе было не про то, чтобы они играли, а чтобы с ними или лучше сказать ими играла сама природа. В конце концов, будучи игрушками, им доводилось не только лишь испытывать веселье, а самим быть этим самым весельем. Так что каждый раз, когда скучные взрослые укрывались за зонтами и дождевыми плащами, радостные близнецы раздевались догола, чтобы ничто не мешало наслаждаться неистовством стихий каждой частичкой тела.

А когда падающие деревья и летающие обломки принуждали любого здравомыслящего человека искать укрытие, воодушевлённые близнецы спешили на улицу, чтобы бросить себя на милость бури с таким энтузиазмом, какой Асами хотелось бы видеть когда они кидались в её объятья. Но любимой бурей у близнецов была снежная, ведь бесцельно бегая голышом среди нескончаемого кружащегося снега, от которого воздух делался столь непрозрачным, что нельзя было разобрать пути, и для направления оставалось полагаться лишь на мощный ветер швыряющий их из стороны в сторону с такой силой, что чуть ли не поднимал их с земли, близнецам представлялось, что они и сами становились всего лишь очередной парой снежинок, таких крошечных и незначительных, будто их и вовсе больше не существовало как таковых, а вместо этого они сливались с остальной массой снега и исчезали в ней.

Единственный раз, когда близнецы были в ещё большем восторге по поводу погоды, был во время особо сильного града. Он случился во время уроков, и хотя у всех детей сразу загорелись на него глаза, учитель настоял, что им стоит сначала закончить урок, и большинство неохотно подчинились. Но только не Рин и Лен, ни за что не желающие рисковать пропустить такой феномен, так что они не только не стали ждать конца урока, а даже не стали тратить время на спуск по лестнице, вместо этого выпрыгнув прямо из окна третьего этажа. По крайней мере все остальные окна в этот день всё равно оказались разбиты градом, так что Асами не пришлось платить за стекло.

Рин упала на правый бок, сломав пару рёбер и бедро, а Лен приземлился на ноги, сломав левую лодыжку и вывихнув правую, но при этом сломав кость выше в правой ноге, так что оказавшись не в состоянии устоять на ногах он немедленно упал на живот. То, как близнецы с размаху шмякнулись об землю, с резкой болью загнало торчащие из их тел осколки стекла ещё глубже, и они вдруг поняли, что это же стекло напрочь искромсало их одежду, ведь они так спешили, что даже раздеться перед прыжком не удосужились. Но ни печально порванная одежда, за которую они знали, что их отругают, ни курьёзные раны, с которыми в любое другое время было бы так весело поиграться, не волновали близнецов в этот момент, когда вокруг бушевал столь свирепый град.

По-быстрому стянув с себя окровавленные ошмётки одежды, близнецы отползли немного дальше от здания школы на более открытую местность, и широко распростёрли руки и ноги в попытке максимизировать площадь контакта своих тел с градом. Они легли на спину, лицом к небу, чтобы видеть и приветствовать безжалостно бомбардирующие их градины, но время от времени переворачивались обратно на живот, чтобы спинам тоже досталось немного внимания.

Близнецы наслаждались постоянным шквалом градин размером с мяч для гольфа, синяки окрашивали их кожу пятнами различных оттенков фиолетового, пока их не стало так много, что они все слились вместе, превращая каждого из близнецов в один большой разноцветный синяк. Но когда урок наконец закончился, остальные дети высыпали на улицу тоже поиграть среди града, весело бегая вокруг, подбирая градины и кидаясь ими друг в друга. Тем временем, так как увечья близнецов не давали им так же бегать, они просто продолжали лежать на земле, под непрерывными ударами теперь уже не только града, но и ног других детей бегающих прямо по ним, не замечая их полупогребённых под всем накопившимся на земле градом, а может быть замечая, но будучи слишком занятыми своим весельем, чтобы удосужиться обойти, так что в итоге тела близнецов стали украшены дополнительным слоем отпечатков обуви помимо ещё большего количества синяков.

Но как бы весело ни было быть избиваемыми в кашу сразу природой и толпой, настоящей вишенкой на торте были периодические особенно большие градины, размером может с грейпфрут, которые были не только тяжелее, но и достигали в падении гораздо больших скоростей. Согласно близнецам, удар одной из таких штук на фоне обычных градин размером с мяч для гольфа был как будто безжалостный удар боксёра среди приятного расслабляющего массажа. Один такой удар одарил Лена несколькими собственными сломанными рёбрами, а другой даже выявил беременность Рин на раннем сроке, попав прямо в матку и совершив аборт.

Сначала Асами не поняла причины переполняющего восторга, с которым близнецы рассказывали, как они обнаружили, что кровавый комок, вывалившийся из вагины Рин, оказался плодом, отцом которого Лен, конечно, посчитал себя. Были ли они так рады, что у них был ребёнок? Но это не имело смысла, ведь ребёнок был уже мёртв. Были ли они так рады от него избавиться? Но это тоже не имело смысла, ведь они и не знали, что он у них был. Но близнецы объяснили, что они находили неодолимо уморительным, что только смерть ребёнка выявила, что он вообще жил. Подтвердить своё существование его отсутствием было для близнецов величайшим вообразимым парадоксом, который в свою очередь есть высочайшая формой юмора.

Именно в тот момент Асами поняла, что стала одной из тех взрослых, которых когда-то сама находила невыносимо скучными. Причиной, по которой она не видела что весёлого в неожиданном аборте, было то, что она это весёлое там и не искала, в то время как для ребёнка было совершенно естественно извлекать веселье буквально из всего. Особенно это было верно для этой конкретной пары чересчур игривых близнецов, похоже было, что для них весь мир был лишь одной большой игровой площадкой, где всё было игрушкой, с которой можно было играть, даже сами близнецы, их собственные тела, их жизнь и смерть, само их существование, всё предназначалось для единственной цели — веселья.

С таким отношением Асами не удивилась бы, если бы её дети устроили для себя медленную и мучительную смерть только ради того, чтобы посмеяться над собственной невыносимой агонией. Асами легко могла себе представить, что однажды её дети убьют себя просто по приколу, на самом деле единственной причиной, почему они до сих пор этого не сделали, было именно то, что жизнь и смерть не имела для них никакого значения, важно было только веселье, а потому они не искали способы умереть, чтобы потом выбрать среди них самый весёлый, вместо этого они лишь искали способы повеселиться и до сих пор им просто не случилось в процессе умереть.

Так что теперь глядя на экран Асами заметила, что даже в игре, в которую Лен сейчас играл, он летал на костюме-крыле сквозь смерч, который поднимал всяческий хлам с земли. И хотя Асами не видела, что за книжку Рин читает, не было причин сомневаться, что она была гораздо увлекательнее простой прогулки в такую спокойную погоду, какая в последнее время установилась. Не удивительно, что близнецы предпочитали сидеть у себя в комнате.

— Ладно, а как тогда насчёт сходить на озеро? — заключила Асами. — Вы же всё равно подо льдом плаваете, какая вам разница какая наверху погода.  
— Но в книжке как раз самое интересное начинается, — ответила Рин.  
— Твоя книжка никуда не денется, ты всегда можешь закончить её позже, — отметила Асами, и прежде чем Лен успел вклиниться добавила: — Игры это тоже касается. Сохраняйся, одевайся нормально и пойдём.  
— Ладно, ладно, — сдался Лен. — Можно я хотя бы кончу?  
— Это можно, — согласилась Асами. — Я тогда внизу подожду.

Асами вышла из комнаты, а Рин развернулась, расположившись так, чтобы можно было взять член брата в рот, при этом продолжая читать книгу.

— Эх, — вздохнула она на мгновение вынув член изо рта, — ещё даже не закрыла книжку, а уже не могу дождаться, когда к ней вернусь.  
— Аналогично, — признал Лен, неохотно выключая игру, но глядя как она сохраняет прогресс вдруг разродился идеей: — А знаешь что? Нам надо в этом озере утопиться!  
— Это надо, — обыденно согласилась Рин, лаская член брата руками, пока рот был занят разговором. — Буря там или нет, а игра в реанимацию никогда не надоедает.  
— Нет, я не имею в виду как обычно по очереди топиться и откачивать друг друга, — уточнил Лен, отложив геймпад и сконцентрировавшись на ощущениях от ублажения своего члена сестрой. — Я имею в виду совсем утопиться, типа, обоим вместе сделать полный вдох воды, и чтобы никто нас нас не спасал, и прямо точно умерли.  
— А, просто напросто самоубиться, — равнодушно заключила Рин, беззаботно перелистывая страницу книги. — Можно конечно, но прикол-то в чём? — не поняла она. — Как-то это так легко и просто, что… и зачем оно тогда?  
— Дело не в том, чтобы было трудно, — ответил Лен. — На самом деле совсем наоборот: весь смысл в том, насколько это легко и просто.  
— И это должно быть весело потому что…? — Рин слегка заинтересовалась, но всё ещё не поняла затеи Лена.  
— Ну, подумай, что мама сказала, — отметил он.  
— Что именно? — задумалась Рин. — А, погоди, ты имеешь в виду, что нам нужно время от времени дышать свежим воздухом? — догадалась она. — Но если вместо этого мы можем просто разок подышать водой, и тогда уже нам никогда никаким воздухом дышать не надо будет, — продолжила Рин с растущим энтузиазмом, который проявился в ускорении движений её рук по члену лена. — Да, это весьма остроумно! — одобрила она.  
— Слишком умно, чтобы… хах… я такое придумал, — признал Лен, насаживая голову Рин глубже на свой член, так как чувствовал, что скоро кончит.  
— Ммм? — Рин подняла бровь в очевидном вопросе, так как член глубоко во рту не давал ей говорить.  
— Я имел в виду про то, что… хах… наши книга и игра никуда не денутся, — объяснил Лен сквозь тяжёлое дыхание, наконец достигнув оргазма. — И что мы их всегда сможем… хах… закончить позже…  
— Ха-ха-кхе-кхе, — Рин от смеха поперхнулась брызнувшей ей в горло спермой. — То есть книга и игра пусть никуда и не денутся, — восхищённо сказала она, проглотив сперму, — а вот мы можем только так!  
— Именно, — подтвердил Лен, нежно отодвигая Рин в сторону, чтобы встать с кровати. — Я подумал: мы ведь не сможем “всегда закончить их позже”, если сначала кончим самих себя… но это не так прикольно, как твоя идея с воздухом, да? Слишком очевидно для умной шутки.  
— Ты прав, это не так прикольно, — согласилась Рин. — Это куда как прикольнее!  
— Разве? — удивлённо спросил Лен, между делом одеваясь.  
— Конечно, — подтвердила Рин. — Не знаю как тебе, а мне нет никакого дела — нужно мне воздухом дышать или нет. Мои лёгкие всё равно рефлекторно это делают. Так что, может, это и был бы остроумный ответ на мамино ворчание, но для нас самих-то в этом что? А вот книга эта — она просто чертовски увлекательная, и я ничего не хочу больше, чем узнать, что же там дальше будет. И ты разве не думаешь так же о своей игре? Так что мысль о том, чтобы убить себя только ради того, чтобы никогда не иметь шанса эти книгу с игрой не закончить… ха-ха-ха! — Рин не смогла удержаться и рассмеялась посреди предложения. — Ах, это наверное самая дурацкая причина для самоубийства, — ей пришлось вытереть проступившие от сильного смеха слёзы.  
— Говорю же, что твоя идея умнее, — надулся Лен, бросив Рин её вещи, чтобы она тоже могла одеться.  
— Да какая разница чья умнее, — ответила Рин, поймав одежду. — Умность — это скучно, всё веселье в глупости!  
— Так что мне в итоге писать в предсмертной записке: “Ну и как мы теперь сможем закончить свои книгу и игру, а?” — спросил Лен, взяв в руки ручку и бумажку. — Или про “дышать свежим воздухом” тоже писать?  
— Не пиши, — повертела головой Рин одновременно дополняя свой ответ и протискивая голову через одеваемый топ. — И я имею в виду — ничего не пиши.  
— А как нам тогда удостовериться, что мама поймёт где в нашей смерти шутка?  
— А вот никак, — хихикнула рин, живо вскакивая с кровати после того как закончила одеваться. — Так ведь будет только больше в тему.  
— В тему? — Лен на мгновение озадачился.  
— В тему самой шутки, — объяснила Рин. — Раз уж вся шутка в том, чтобы лишить себя возможности что-то закончить, то давай лишим себя возможности и сама шутка знать чем закончится.  
— Ого! — произнёс Лен, восхищаясь возникающему парадоксу, что наслаждение шуткой состояло в невозможности насладиться ей. — Ты уверена, что всё ещё полная глупость, а не величайшая гениальность? — спросил он.  
— Может, это на самом деле одно и то же, — заключила Рин. — Прямо как мы, близнецы, — два в одном.  
— Тогда используй как закладку, — предложил Лен, отдавая сестре оставшуюся пустой бумажку. — А то книги, в отличие от игр, сами себя не сохраняют.  
— Отличная идея! — похвалила Рин, аккуратно сложив бумажку, чтобы точно отметить ту строчку, на которой остановилась. — В конце концов, я ведь и правда хочу вернуться к книжке, как только будет возможность… просто возможности у меня мёртвой уже не будет, хи-хи-хи!

Когда близнецы оделись и спустились к маме, она не могла не заметить их сияющих улыбок.  
— Вот видите, — сказала она, — мы ещё из дома не вышли, а вы уже светитесь в предвкушении. А ещё не хотели идти!  
Вместо ответа близнецы лишь хихикнули, обменявшись друг с другом озорными взглядами.  
— Снова придумали какую-то новую забаву, — поняла Асами. — Что на этот раз? Ты, Рин, себе в киску сосулек напихаешь? Или ты, Лен, членом к металлу приклеишься?  
У детей перехватило дыхание от ошеломляющего озарения, и они снова обменялись взглядами, чтобы убедиться, что думают об одном и том же. Хотя целью их грядущего самоубийства было лишь сделать для себя невозможным закончить одну конкретную книгу и одну конкретную игру, это едва ли будут единственные вещи, которые близнецам уже никогда не доведётся испробовать. В самом деле, это ведь вся их последующая жизнь вместе со всем прилагающимся весельем, каждой каплей его, которую им когда-либо довелось бы испытать, теперь никогда не случится. Даже прозвучавшие только что мамины предложения звучали весьма заманчиво, так что близнецам тут же захотелось их попробовать, а уж если она, взрослая, смогла сходу выдумать что-то настолько забавное, но сколько же ещё разнообразных и заманчивых забав могли изобрести сами близнецы за всю свою жизнь. Без сомнения их ждали бесчисленные новые способы повеселиться, множество таких, которые они всегда хотели испытать, но просто руки пока не дошли, и на порядки больше таких, о существовании которых они и никогда и не знали.

А теперь уже и не узнают! И не из-за каких-то непреодолимых внешних обстоятельств, а только потому, что сами сделают, чтобы так стало. Ничто не заставляло Рин и Лена доводить свою затею до конца, в любой момент они могли легко отказаться от самоубийства и просто жить дальше жизнями, наполненными — они в этом не сомневались — радостью и весельем. Оба знали наверняка, что если они так поступят, то никогда не пожалеют, что не убили себя сегодня, скорее они были совершенно уверены, что если прямо сейчас остановятся, то будут искренне рады что приняли такое решение и бесконечно благодарны сегодняшним себе за каждый прожитый момент. И, имея всё это в виду, как же уморительно будет всё-таки утопиться и умереть исключительно ради того, чтобы ничего из этого никогда не случилось!

Близнецы смогли сдержать смех от этой мысли только потому, что вдруг поняли, что после маминого вопроса так и не сделали ни единого вдоха, и теперь им пришлось отчаянно вспоминать как дышать, прежде чем они могли ответить.

— Ого, какие прекрасные идеи! — наконец сказала Рин со всей искренностью.  
— Уже не терпится их попробовать, — всем сердцем согласился Лен.  
— Только, может, как-нибудь в следующий раз? — предложила Рин, подмигнув брату.  
— Точно, в следующий раз, — усмехнулся он в ответ. — На сегодня мы задумали кое-что получше.  
— Но только не скажем, потому что это секрет, — добавила Рин.  
— Сама потом увидишь, — пообещал Лен.  
— А может и нет, — лукаво улыбнулась Рин.  
А потом близнецы посмотрели глубоко друг другу в глаза и в унисон подумали, чуть ли не прыгая от восторга: “А вот мы уже точно уже ничего не увидим!”

На всём пути до озера близнецы не могли сдержать ликования, то забегая вперёд, то нарезая круги вокруг матери, но никак не желая угомониться и просто идти спокойным шагом, будто бы погода сегодня была не полным штилем, а их любимой снежной бурей. В попытке хоть как-то усмирить детей, Асаи решила занять их разговором.

— Как там у вас дела в школе? — спросила она.  
— Мику сегодня такое отмочила, — ответила Рин. — В этот раз на физре.  
— Да, мы тренировались мяч отбивать, — начал рассказ Лен. — Но Мику нашла для биты лучшее применение.  
— Она её поставила вертикально на пол прямо себе под киской, — продолжила Рин.  
— А потом опустилась на биту, сделав полный поперечный шпагат, — заключил Лен.  
— Она даже остаток дня так с ней внутри и проходила, — добавила Рин.  
— И как только ей в киску столько помещается? — сказал Лен.  
— И что она выдумает в следующий раз? — Рин снова подмигнула брату.  
— Действительно, — Лен подмигнул в ответ. — Что ей в голову взбредёт предсказать невозможно.  
— Остаётся только увидеть собственными глазами, — сказала Рин.  
— Жду не дождусь, — согласился Лен.  
— Главное — школу не пропускать, — отметила Рин, не в силах сдержать улыбки.  
— Ага, а то всё самое интересное всегда происходит, когда нас нет, — подтвердил Лен.  
И близнецы весело рассмеялись.  
— А с учёбой что? — спросила Асами. — Вы хотя бы домашнюю работу делаете?  
— Делаем, конечно, — уверила Рин.  
— Сегодня правда ещё не делали, — признал Лен.  
— Но она же никуда не денется, — усмехнулась Рин.  
— Точно, — согласился Лен. — Мы всегда её сможем после прогулки сделать.  
— А подышим свежим воздухом — и могли лучше работать будут, — сказала Рин.  
— О, вот это умная мысль! — подметил Лен. — Видимо, воздух уже помогает.

Конечно, говоря так, близнецы предвкушали, как совсем скоро они вместо воздуха надышатся свежей водой, чтобы после этого их мозги вообще уже никогда не работали. Даже этих самых мыслей, приносящих им сейчас такое веселье, больше не будет, а значит не будет и самого веселья. Но как раз от этого и было так весело!

— Хорошо учись, и может быть я тебе куплю очки виртуальной реальности, — пообещала Асами.  
— Правда? — у Лена зажглись глаза. — И я наконец смогу испытать это полное погружение, о котором все говорят?  
— Эй, Лену очки, а мне тогда что? — спросила Рин.  
— А чего бы ты хотела? — спросила Асами.  
Рин на мгновение сбилась с дыхания. Это взаправду?  
— Скрипку! — почти прошептала Рин. — Я всегда хотела научиться играть на скрипке!  
— Скрипку так скрипку, — согласилась Асами. — Только учись хорошо.

Не в силах сдержать своих чувств Рин кинулась на брата и взяла его руки в свои, после чего близнецы закружились в ребячьем танце вокруг друг друга, в процессе скидывая с себя обувь, чтобы лучше насладиться ощущением холодного снега под босыми ногами. Близнецам не было нужды в словах, ведь они и так могли ясно видеть восторг в сверкающих глазах друг друга. Для Лена стать настолько поружённым в виртуальный мир, что он мог бы забыть, что реальный вообще существовал, а для Рин — научиться самой извлекать из скрипки ту элегантную и грациозную музыку, которую она так любила, — это были самые заветные мечты близнецов. Мечты, которые всегда казались чем-то далёким и неопределённым… вдруг стали ближе и реальнее, чем близнецы когда-либо могли себе представить!

В конце концов, близнецы никогда не испытывали проблем с учёбой, так что поставленное мамой условие было всего лишь формальностью, и получение VR-очков и скрипки было практически решённым делом. На самом деле, их бы не удивило, если бы оказалось, что мама уже купила для Лена VR-очки и просто где-то спрятала, ожидая подходящего случая их вручить. А скрипка? Ведь не то, чтобы Рин первый раз упоминает о своей мечте научиться на ней играть, так что мама могла просто притвориться, что спрашивает её, что она хочет, уже зная какой получит ответ. И правда, мама согласилась так легко и быстро, будто ей не нужно было ни секунды, чтобы обдумать слова Рин. Так что вполне могло статься, что исполнение её мечты уже ждёт её дома прямо рядом с исполнением мечты Лена. И в какой же идеальный момент они об этом узнают — как раз перед тем, как убить себя!

Какие-то мгновения назад эти предметы вовсе не были у близнецов на уме, так как они были слишком заняты мыслями о более близких и осязаемых радостях, которые самоубийство не даст им познать. Но всего за несколько произнесённых фраз абстрактные мечты превратились в непреложную реальность, переполняющую близнецов предвкушением всего того веселья и счастья, которое было практически на расстоянии вытянутой руки. В глазах Лена Рин видела возбуждение от мысли как он наденет VR-очки и через это отправится в неизведанный виртуальный мир, который теперь будет лежать не просто перед ним, а вокруг него, ожидая, когда его исследуют и покорят. В глазах Рин Лен видел эйфорию от мысли о том как она возьмёт скрипку в свои руки и проведёт смычком по струнам, производя музыку такой неземной красоты, что она уже даже и не будет её производить, а будет захвачена ей и станет посредником, через которого музыка перетекает из мира идей в материальный. Охваченные неподдельной радостью от предвосхищаемых подарков, близнецы тепло обнялись и прошептали друг другу на ухо в унисон:

— Ты не увидишь ни единого кадра.  
— Ты не сыграешь ни единой ноты.

В их сливающихся голосах не было никакой издёвки, и даже дружеской подначки, но только искренняя любовь от всего сердца, счастье друг за друга и за счастье друг друга друг за друга, радость от доставления друг другу радости этими простыми но такими прекрасными словами, которые быть может и не сообщили им ничего, о чём каждый из близнецов уже сам не догадался, но всё равно так приятно было услышать их сказанными, что делало их гораздо более реальными. Произнеся это вслух близнецы действительно прочувствовали что значит умереть прямо перед тем, как их мечты были бы осуществлены, и сквозь свои крепкие объятья они почувствовали как их сердца синхронно пропустили удар, после чего взорвались таким безудержным смехом, что повалились на землю и их танец превратился в катание в обнимку по снегу.

— Да уж, не думала, что вы настолько обрадуетесь этим подаркам, — сказала мама, — знаете, если вам действительно не терпится их получить, то на озеро мы и в другой день можем сходить…

Близнецы моментально прекратили своё беспорядочное движение и снова посмотрели друг другу в глаза. Они были правы — подарки действительно уже ждали их дома. Им только нужно было прийти назад домой и мама сразу же отдаст им их VR-очки и скрипку. Вообще ничего больше не стояло перед величайшей радостью, какую они могли себе представить — исполнением их самых вожделенных и заветных мечт. Никакого больше прятания уже купленных подарков, никакого ожидания под предлогом зарабатывания хороших оценок. Близнецы могли просто прийти и взять то, что практически уже было их. Насколько глупо было бы упустить такой шанс… а?

— Озеро! Озеро! Мы пойдём на озеро! — наперебой отвечали близнецы, будто пытаясь перебить не столько друг друга, сколько самих себя, своё истовое желание немедленно рвануть назад домой и вцепиться в свои подарки, каковое они боялись могло сорваться с их губ.

— Эм… ладно, — озадаченно произнесла Асами. — Видимо, подаркам придётся ещё немножко подождать.

Да, подумали близнецы, ещё совсем немножко. Подождать пока они нырнут в озеро, подождать пока они наполнят свои лёгкие водой, подождать пока их сердца полностью не остановятся, а мозг не прекратит всяческое функционирование. Подождать, пока они вдвоём не будут совершенно и невозвратно мертвы. И вот тогда!.. Тогда им можно будет давать все подарки, все удовольствия, все радости и восторги мира и даже больше… Только подождать совсем немножко, пока они удостоверятся, что их уже не будет, чтобы чем-либо из этого насладиться!

Когда озеро показалось в поле зрения, близнецы поддались восторгу и бросились к нему не дожидаясь матери, на бегу сбрасывая с себя одежду. Но достигнув берега они вдруг остановились. Вместо привычной просторной белой поверхности обнажённых близнецов встретила такая же просторная, но чёрная. Только через пару секунд близнецы сообразили, что сама поверхность на самом деле была прозрачной, а чернота исходила от воды под ней.

— Какой прозрачный лёд! — воскликнула Рин.  
— Я никогда и не думал, что он такой бывает, — согласился Лен.  
— Только представь себе, сколько ещё поразительных вещей мы никогда не увидим, — Рин восторженно заулыбалась.  
— И никогда не увидим! — Лен подхватил её настроение.  
— И всё ради одной маленькой глупой шутки.  
— Которую мы даже до конца не увидим.  
— Что само себе — ещё лучшая шутка, — отметила Рин.  
— Потому что эта шутка уже над самими собой, — продолжил Лен.  
— А это самый лучший тип шутки, — заключила Рин.

— Наслаждаетесь видом? — спросила Асами, наконец догнавшая детей.  
Близнецы обернулись, беспокоясь не слышала ли их мать, но было похоже, что нет. В руках у неё была одежда близнецов, которую она подобрала по пути, и близнецы не могли не усмехнуться мысли, что это было зря, ведь одежда им уже никогда не понадобится. Хотя нет, что там одежда — вот так вот оглядываясь назад на свою мать, стоя на самом берегу озера, из которого они не собирались выныривать, близнецы осознали, что саму её видят в последний раз. Эта внезапная мысль поразила близнецов словно молния, послав по их спинам такие мурашки, какие не мог ни один холод. Охваченные восторгом близнецы рьяно набросились на мать в одно движение, чуть ли не сбив её с ног, они с любовью прильнули к ней всеми своими нагими телами в крепких объятьях и, умилительно приподнявшись на цыпочки, синхронно нежно поцеловали её в обе щеки.

— Ох, что на вас нашло? — рассмеялась Асами, несколько обескуражено, но наслаждаясь вниманием. Обняв своих детей в ответ она посмотрела сверху вниз на их идентичные лица и увидела в их глазах наиискреннейшую любовь и благодарность. — Кто бы знал, что вашу любовь можно купить парой подарков, — шутя усмехнулась Асами, погладив детей по головам.

Но сейчас на умах у близнецов не были ни VR-шлем, ни скрипка, вместо этого они думали о гораздо большем подарке, о величайшем из возможных — даре жизни. Они были бесконечно благодарны своей матери, что она родила их и тем самым дала шанс испытать все радости и удовольствия, которыми был наполнен мир, шанс, которую было так весело использовать для того, чтобы себя этого шанса лишить. Ведь хотя весь смысл самоубийства был в том, чтобы не существовать, оно было возможно только потому, что они существовали, что само по себе было забавным парадоксом. Но хотя родиться было необходимым условием, чтобы себя убить, если подумать, на саму идею о суициде их тоже натолкнула мама, обронив те слова про возможность всегда зкончить книгу и игру, а без этого быть может им никогда и не пришло бы в голову как может быть весело намеренно лишить себя такой возможности. Так что весь тот восторг, которым предвкушение своей грядущей смерти наполняло близнецов, был целиком и полностью благодаря маме.

— Спасибо, что привела нас на озеро, — со всей искренностью сказала Рин.  
— Это была просто потрясающая идея, — от всего сердца добавил Лен.  
— Любимые вы мои двойные солнышки, — мать растаяла от наплыва любви своих детей и поцеловала каждого в лоб. — Главное, чтобы вам было весело.  
“О, весело будет хоть куда!” — подумали близнецы. — “Но только точно не нам!”  
— Вот скажи, если бы на необитаемом острове упало бы дерево… — начала Рин, мягко отступив из объятий.  
— Точно! — Лен понял, о чём говорит Рин и продолжил: — Издавался бы ли там звук?  
— Ась? — Асами не могла понять откуда вдруг взялся такой вопрос, ну да ведь близнецы постоянно выдумывали всякие безумства. — Конечно издавался бы, — ответила она, — звук ведь — неотъемлемое свойство падающего дерева, а не того, кто его слышит.

Близнецы улыбнулись, обменявшись ещё одним хитрым взглядом, ведь для них это значило, что их смерть будет весёлой, даже если их самих уже не будет, чтобы это веселье испытать… Более того, даже если их мама и никто во всём мире никогда не поймут шутки, это всё равно не изменит неотъемлемого свойства этой шутки быть смешной.

— Ну разве не здорово? — заключила Рин.  
— Объективная реальность рулит! — согласился Лен.  
— Вы двое непостижимы как всегда, — вздохнула Асами. — Ладно, деревья деревьями, а пока вы будете играться в озере, я схожу куплю чего-нибудь съестного на ужин. Может, чего-нибудь конкретного хотите?

Близнецы рассмеялись. Какой прекрасный вопрос! Он не просто заставлял их с нетерпением ждать ужина, которого им не предстоит дождаться, представляя себе все те лакомые блюда, которыми им не удастся насладиться, но даже самим выбрать их. О, какое же это было прекрасное чувство — решать что бы они хотели попробовать, зная что их уже не будет в живых, чтобы что либо из этого вкусить! Множество аппетитных вариантов наполнили головы близнецов, каждый заманчивей другого, но в конце концов не сумев выбрать только один, близнецы пришли к ещё лучшему решению:

— Удиви нас! — сказала Рин. — Сделай что-нибудь такое, чего мы никогда не пробовали.  
— И лучше чем что-либо, что мы пробовали, — добавил Лен. — Что-то самое-самое!  
— Ох, ну и задачку вы мне ставите! — рассмеялась Асами. — Придётся постараться.

Задача и в самом деле была безумной, но близнецы знали, что мама справится, ведь она вложит всю свою любовь. Вооружившись познаниями о вкусовых пристрастиях своих детей, мама определённо сумеет придумать что-нибудь такое, о чём сами близнецы никогда бы не подумали, но как только попробуют — непременно полюбят. Без тени сомнения на сегодняшний ужин близнецов будет ожидать угощение за гранью их воображения, со вкусом столь потрясающим, что они с радостью отдали бы свои жизни чтобы попробовать хотя бы кусочек. Так как же весело будет вместо этого отдать жизни чтобы ни кусочка ни получить? Ах, у близнецов уже теклю слюнки от предвкушения!

— Ну что, я пойду, — заключила Асами. — Не уходите далеко от озера, чтобы я вас потом нашла, — наказала она близнецам, прежде чем удалиться.  
— Конечно! — обещали близнецы.  
— В самом деле, мы никуда не уйдём, — рассмеялся Лен, когда мама достаточно отошла. — И уйдём навсегда!  
— Под таким прозрачным льдом она нас без труда найдёт, — рассмеялась и Рин. — Только нас уже нигде будет не найти!  
— Не могу дождаться, чтобы увидеть мамину реакцию, когда она вернётся и увидит, что мы утопились, — предвкушал Лен. — А ещё лучше, что будучи мёртвыми мы её увидеть не сможем, ха-ха-ха!  
— А знаешь, что ещё ещё лучше? — добавила Рин. — Сама причина, почему мамину реакцию было бы так весело увидеть — это потому что мы будем мертвы!  
— То есть чтобы её увидеть, нам надо убедиться, что мы её увидеть не сможем? — понял Лен. — Ух, глубоко!  
— Кстати, про глубоко… — Рин взяла руку Лена в свою, а другой рукой указала на озеро. — Пойдём уже топиться!  
— Ура! — обрадовался Лен, и целеустремлённо подняв сцепленные руки близнецы устремились вперёд.

И вот так рука в руке дети весело бежали дальше по ледяной поверхности озера в поисках подходящей полыньи, чтобы нырнуть и никогда уже не выныривать. Хотя погода была далека от снежной бури, как им нравилось, холодный воздух всё ещё вызывал приятные мурашки по всему нагому телу, и лёд под босыми ногами всё также нежно покусывал стопы. Но от более тёплой погоды лёд также становился более скользким, чем близнецам было привычно, и может быть от этого, а может быть просто от того, что они были слишком поглощены восторженным предвкушением своей грядущей смерти, они поскользнулись. Точнее сначала поскользнулась Рин, но держа руку Лена она инстинктивно потянула за неё, пытаясь удержаться на ногах, но так как он стоял на том же самом льду, то просто тоже поскользнулся, и будучи дёрнутым за руку Рин шлёпнулся на спину перед ней, смягчив её собственное падение. Импульс от упавшей на него Рин даже заставил Лена немного проскользить спиной по льду, дополнительно усиливая морозное покалывание по всей его голой коже, что приятно контрастировало с теплом повалившейся на него сверху Рин.

— Ну и ну! — рассмеялся Лен. — Падать ты прямо профессионал!  
— Да уж, — тоже рассмеялась Рин, приподняв голову, чтобы можно было смотреть Лену в глаза. — Из тебя получилась отличная подушка безопасности.  
— О! — у Лена засветились глаза. — Это наталкивает на столько идей! В основном таких, где нас раздавливает.  
— Отлично! — Рин поддержала его энтузиазм. — Ещё больше весёлья, которое нам никогда не доведётся испытать.  
— Ага, — согласился Лен. — Например, мы могли бы…  
— Погоди, — Рин приставила палец к его губам.. — Не говори.  
— Почему? — Лен на мгновение озадачился, но тут же понял: — А, чтобы ты никогда даже не узнала, чего такого классного лишишься?  
— Именно, — потдвердила Рин. — Ведь узнать о них уже само по себе было бы весело, не так ли?  
— Рин, ты просто гений! — сказал Лен в искреннем восхищении.  
— А хочешь что-то ещё более гениальное? — спросила Рин, скатившись с Лена в сторону, так что теперь они лежали параллельно не касаясь друг друга.  
— Что ты ещё придумала? — спросил Лен с оживлённым интересом.  
— Значит, ты хочешь закончить эту свою игру, так? — Рин начала издалека.  
— Ты ещё спрашиваешь! — ответил Лен. — Она просто потрясная! И только подумать, насколько круче она будет в VR? Не говоря уже обо всех тех играх, что изначально делаются под VR, которых я даже представить не могу, пока не попробую. Я просто обязан увидеть их своими глазами!  
— Вот и у меня также, — согласилась Рин, улыбаясь в ответ на горячий пыл в глазах брата. — Эта книжка, которую я читаю, такая интересная, там такой интригующий сюжет, что я просто обязана узнать, что будет дальше. А скрипка, о, скрипка, её звуки воистину волшебны, так что в каком-то смысле научиться на ней играть — это как стать девочкой-волшебницей, — мечтательно сказала Рин. — Как мне этого хочется — никакими словами не передать!  
— Так что же ты хочешь сказать? — озадаченно спросил Лен. — А то звучит почти что как будто ты всё-таки передумала самоубиваться.  
— Что? — Рин была ошеломлена таким предположением. — Нет, как раз поэтому мы и должны себя убить! — категорично настояла она. — Я просто подводила к тому, что зациклившись на всём этом весельи, которого нам не доведётся испытать, мы упустили что-то гораздо более важное… самое важное.  
— Что может быть важнее веселья? — скептически усмехнулся Лен.  
— То что мы есть у друг друга, — объяснила Рин, глядя Лену прямо в глаза. — А больше не будет, — она говорила намеренно мягким и спокойным голосом.

Их больше… друг у друга… не будет. Такое откровение совершенно вынесло Лену мозг и он не сразу смог снова собраться с мыслями, чтобы полностью обдумать этот тезис. Они были парой близнецов, как могло быть такое, чтобы их друг у друга не было? Это была такая нелепая концепция, противоречащая всей их природе как близнецов. Только подумать, что они убьют не только себя, но самое своё единство, которое всегда казалось более фундаментальным, чем что бы то ни было в этом мире… это было так немыслимо, так сюрреалистично, так восхитительно!

— Видишь, у меня больше не будет тебя, — прошептала Рин, словно боясь, что говоря громко проснётся в реальность, где ничего этого не происходило.  
— А у меня не будет тебя, — понял Лен, говоря таким же тихим голосом, ибо осознание всего что это значило спёрло его дыхание.  
— Мы никогда больше не будем вместе, — произнесла Рин чуть громче, с растущим воодушевлением.  
— Мы вообще больше не будем, — продолжил Лен, будто близнецы были захвачены водоворотом усиления восторга друг друга.  
— Никогда больше не поцелуемся, — с придыханием сказала Рин, и её глаза выражали самое отчаянное желание прильнуть губами к губам брата, какое она когда либо чувствовала, но хотя они были так близко, она ничего не предпринимала. Но она не пыталась подавить желание, совсем наоборот, она позволила ему растечься по каждой клеточке своего тело и захватить её душу. И чем сильнее это желание становилось ей, тем веселее было сделать так, чтобы она никогда не смогла его исполнить.  
— Никогда не обнимемся, — в схожей манере ответил Лен, его ответный взгляд выражающий аналогичную поглотившую всё его существо жажду схватить тело Рин в одном последнем любящем объятии, но именно от того, как невыносима была эта жажда, он лежал без движения, лишь широко улыбаясь.  
— Не подержимся за руки, — продолжила Рин, потянувшись к руке брата.  
— Ты чего?! — Лен успел одёрнуть руку за мгновение до того, как Рин прикоснулась бы к ней.  
— Шутка, — рассмеялась Рин, её игривый взгляд давал понять, что она знала, что Лен уберёт руку.  
— О, — понял Лен. — Ещё мы больше не подшутим друг над другом любя.  
— Мы даже любить друг друга больше не будем, — указала Рин.  
— Потому что не будет никаких нас, которые могли бы любить, — заключил Лен.  
— Ах, я никогда не задумывалась, какая же это великая радость — просто быть живой, — мечтательно сказала Рин. — Мне сейчас хочется жить как никогда!  
— Так как же весело будет убить себя при таком яростном желании жить! — продолжил Лен очевидную мысль сестры.  
— Не просто при, — поправила Рин. — А именно из-за этого самого желания.  
— Вот ведь смеху-то будет! — сказал Лен.  
— Только как мы посмеёмся, когда умрём? — усмехнулась Рин.  
— А никак, — признал Лен. — Своего величайшего веселья мы никогда не испытаем!  
— И именно это делает его величайшим, — заключила Рин.  
— Всё, не могу больше ждать, — сказал Лен, наконец вставая со льда. — Пойдём уже топиться!  
— Погоди секунду, — Рин чуть было не схватила брата по привычке за руку, но вовремя остановилась.  
— В чём дело? — Лен обернулся, озадаченно глядя на сестру.

Разве она не чувствовала то же самое, что и он? Как драгоценно и незаменимо было каждое мгновение жизни, как сладок каждый вдох свежего воздуха, как желанен каждый удар сердца, как восхитительна каждая мысль тем, что они способны были её помыслить. Так как же Рин могла не спешить убить себя, чтобы оставить себе как можно меньше этих радостных мгновений? Если бы только близнецы могли, им бы и вовсе стоило забить на всю затею с утоплением и просто силой воли остановить свои сердца и прямо сейчас упасть замертво. И, как Лен мог видеть, глаза Рин в самом деле горели такой же пламенной страстью к жизни, как и его собственные, отражаясь в них, и пламя это было так сильно, что ничего не могло быть веселее, чем потушить его. Или могло? Ведь единственное, что могло заставить Рин отложить их самоубийство — это добавление в него ещё большего веселья. И если дело было так, то Лен был согласен пока что остановиться и выслушать её.

— Этот чёрный лёд натолкнул меня на мысль, — сказала Рин. — Давай ты нырнёшь первым и всплывёшь подо льдом лицом вверх.  
— И что дальше? — спросил заинтригованный Лен.  
— А дальше сам увидишь, — хитро улыбнулась Рин.  
— А может и не увижу? — догадался Лен с растущей улыбкой.  
— А может и не увидишь, — усмехнулась Рин.

Рин кивнула в знак, что всё сказала, и Лен принялся оглядываться в поисках походящей полыньи, а как только нашёл таковую, то тут же рванул к ней и не останавливаясь прыгнул прямо в холодную воду, немедленно уйдя в неё целиком с головой. Такой неожиданный прилив холода вызвал в организме шок, пульс подскочил как бешеный, а лёгкие порывались совершить резкий вдох. Учитывая, как не терпелось Лену утопиться, в этот раз он мог бы и отдаться на власть этого рефлекса, но помня, что Рин что-то затеяла, он вынырнул и вдохнул воздуха.

Лен чувствовал себя невероятно освежившимся от того, как холод посылал его тело в дрожь словно разряд электричества, словно бы он весь день спал и только сейчас как следует проснулся. Все его ощущения обострились и мир стал почти нереалистично ярким. Лен осмотрелся вокруг этим усиленным взглядом, жадно впитывая каждый элемент пейзажа. Лёд на поверхности озера, который сегодня выглядел необычайно в своей зеркальной черноте, но был всё так же прозрачен и тонок, что делало его самой весёлой поверхностью для бега, заставляя постоянно падать на или под него. Снег, покрывающий берега, из которого получались как отличные снаряды для игр, так и доступный под рукой перекус, чтобы наполнить животы без необходимости возвращаться домой каждый раз когда они урчали. Небо, которое нынче было так обманчиво спокойно, будто никогда и не производило тех смертоносных циклонов, что создавали несравненные игровые площадки, разнося целые города в развалины. Лес вдали, где каждое живое существо было напарником по играм — от шершней, которые с дичайшей одержимостью одарят своими укусами любой член, засунутый к ним в гнездо, до медведей, которые с таким же энтузиазмом развлекут любого ребёнка, желающего игриво побороться, без усилий разорвав его на клочки своими мощными когтищами.

Куда бы Лен ни направлял взгляд, всё предлагало столько веселья. Но он столь внимательно всё разглядывал перед утоплением не для того, чтобы не упустить шанса насладиться видом хотя бы ещё разок, а чтобы отпечатать жажду, что он чувствовал к окружающему веселью, как можно глубже в своём сердце. Ведь для обоих близнецов веселье было мерой всего сущего и самого существования, ничего больше не имело значения кроме веселья. И теперь они собирались сделать так, чтобы никогда уже не испытать никакого веселья. Только ради этого же самого веселья. Шок от холодной воды даровал Лену мгновение кристалльной ясности разума, и тогда он внезапно понял.

— Рин! — позвал он свою сестру.  
— Хочешь сказать последние слова? — игриво предложила Рин, будто это всё было лишь забавой. И оно ей и было, просто такой, где всамделишная смерть была частью, а точнее даже самым смыслом этой забавы.  
— Наши жизни — не игрушки! — объявил Лен со светящимися от открытия глазами.  
— Что? — озадаченно спросила Рин. Не может же быть, чтобы после всего он вдруг передумал?  
— Игрушки — это мы! — ответил Лен и снова погрузился под воду, теперь уже точно не собираясь никогда больше выныривать.

Но Рин и не нужно было больше объяснений. Они ведь были близнецами, так что для неё было нетрудно понять, что именно Лен имел в виду этими словами. Это когда они играли в жмурки на неограждённой крыше небоскрёба или в догонялки на нерасчищенном старом минной поле, то они игрались со своими жизнями. Но в этот раз близнецы пошли гораздо дальше.

Они не просто беззаботно разбрасывались своими жизнями, они намеренно себя убивали, и более того, делали это оттого как сильно им хотелось жить. Таким образом они уже не банально игрались со своими жизнями, и даже не игрались со своим желанием жить, потому что это будет подразумевать что такое желание — всего лишь частичка их самих, почти что отделимая. Но это было совсем не так. Это они сами, Рин и Лен, хотели жить, это сами мечтали играть на скрипке и погрузиться в виртуальную реальность, это они сами с предвкушением ожидали всё бесчисленное новое веселье, которое припасла для них жизнь. Это не было какое-то абстрактное желание, которое этого всего жаждало, а именно они сами.

А значит, они не игрались со своими желаниями, или своими инстинктами, или своим подсознанием, или своим чем бы то ни было. Они игрались не более и не мене чем с самими собой. Они были одновременно и игрушками и играющими. Они получали оба типа веселья разом, и оттого это веселье замыкалось на само себя в бесконечном цикле, который, конечно закончится вместе с ними самими, и изначально этот бесконечный цикл существовал потому, что близнецы решили покончить с собой, а значит и с этим циклом…

Рин не могла уже даже смеяться. Она поняла, что за ясность была в глазах Лена. Это не был просто шок от холодной воды. Рин ещё не погрузилась, а уже тоже это чувствовала. Без сомнения, это было состояние известно как просветление. Рин никогда не представляла, каким оно может быть, но теперь, почувствовав его, ни с чем не могла спутать. Что-то щёлкнуло и паззл, который она никогда не знала что был разобран, внезапно собрался вместе, и всё стало иметь смысл так, как она никогда себе не воображала. Такая простая реакция как смех не могла отдать должное этой эмоции. Это была совсем не радость, или веселье, или восторг, и в то же время это были они все вместе и даже больше. Это было наичистейшее блаженство, настолько возвышенное, что выходило за пределы физического выражения. Лицо Рин всё равно не могло уже стать счастливее. Но сердце её сейчас пело. Любовную песнь смерти.

Нет, не просто смерти, а самоубийству. Убить себя по своей собственной воле, которую имеешь только потому что жив. Желать своей смерти, чтобы не мочь ничего желать. Использовать свою жизнь ради того, чтобы умереть. Посвятить своё существование несуществованию. Быть чтобы не быть. A!=A. Это был, без тени сомнения, самый парадоскальный парадокс, а значит и самое весёлое веселье из возможных. 

Нет, оно не было даже возможным, ведь очевидно кто-то кто не существует не может веселиться, и именно эта невозможность и возвышала это веселье на совершенно другой уровень по сравнению с любым возможным. Это было наичистейшее, наиискреннейшее, наиневиннейшее веселье — веселье, которого нельзя было испытать. Идеальное веселье, существующее само по себе, незапятнанное восприятием. О, как же отчаянно Рин жаждала испытать хотя бы частичку этого неиспытуемого веселья, и как искренне она надеялась, что ей этого ни за что не удасться. Она молилась из самой глубины сердца, чтобы не существовало никакой жизни после смерти или бессмертной души, что испортило бы всё веслье, позволив ей его испытать. А, но тогда кому она молилась? Ещё один восхитительный парадокс!

Тем временем, лелея похожие мысли, Лен последовал инструкциям Рин. Он отплыл немного от полыньи и всплыл лицом вверх подо льдом. Как и сверху, он мог видеть в поверхности своё отражение, но так как теперь другая сторона не была тёмной, он также ясно видел и сквозь неё. Два изображения: его собственного восторженного лица и кристально чистого голубого неба, наложились друг на друга. Это хотела Рин ему показать — созданный самой природой коллаж его на небесах, символизирующий не то его смерть, не то восторг от её предвкушения? Нет, в таком случае не было бы смысла ей не присоединиться к нему. Раз она осталась, значит собиралась сделать что-то забавное наверху, что он мог бы увидеть из-подо льда. 

А может быть, она просто хотела, чтобы он так думал, а сама подкрадётся снизу и внезапно защекочет, заставив неконтролируемо смеяться под водой, по сути умерев от смеха? Так умереть было бы действительно весело, но тогда Рин придётся к нему прикоснуться, а этого оба близнеца желали слишком страстно, чтобы допустить.

Лен не мог исключить и возможности, что Рин вообще ничего не будет с ним делать, а просто пойдёт утопится где-то в другом месте, и всё веселье её предложения будет состоять в том, чтобы заставить его предвкушать веселье, которое никогда не наступит. В таком случае, как бы ему самому не терпелось умереть, Лен изо всех сил постарается продержаться как можно дольше, только ради того, чтобы подыграть, тем более зная, что если таков и вправду был план Рин, то она сама умрёт так и не узнав, подыграл он ей или нет. В общем, что бы ни задумала Рин, Лен не сомневался, что это будет уморительно, вне зависимости от того, придётся ли хоть кому из них это веселье испытать.

Но хотя Лен был готов умереть так и не увидев осуществления затеи Рин, ему не пришлось так долго ждать. Минуту Рин собиралась с мыслями после того, как впала в раздумье над последними словами Лена, и ещё минуту искала его сквозь лёд. Учитывая, как подолгу близнецы всегда играли в озере, пара минут без воздуха ничуть не беспокоила Лена. Конечно, его лёгкие горели жаждой нового глотка кислорода, но сам Лен принимал это как приятное чувство, приправляющее почти усыпляющую уютность мёрзлой воды, высасывающей из него тепло через каждый квадратный сантиметр полностью погруженного тела. Ведь оттого как весело было загонять свои тела за пределы их возможностей близнецы и любили так сильно играть под водой.

Но сегодня они были здесь не для этого. В этот раз они не просто дурачились, подвергая себя новому улучшенному и расширенному набору не совместимых с жизнью условий, любопытствуя, смогут ли они их пережить вопреки всякому здравому смыслу. В этот раз они собирались презреть здравый смысл гораздо более фундаментальным, а значит гораздо более весёлым образом — намеренно и целенаправленно убив себя. Сегодня они не испытывали скрытые способности организма, пробуждающиеся в чрезвычайных ситуациях, не доказывали силу своей любви оживляя бездыханные тела друг друга, и не пренебрегали верной смертью, которая просто случилась частью игры, а стремились как раз к этой самой смерти как к самоцели. Самоубийство в наичистейшем виде. Не больше и не меньше.

Кроме, конечно, того, что там задумала Рин. Лен посмотрел на неё из-подо льда. Она стояла прямо над ним, предоставляя отличный вид на её киску. Лен подумал — а не собирается ли она поссать на него, заставив заветный поток литься прямо ему в лицо только чтобы разбиться об лёд прямо перед ним. Было бы очень весело умереть захлебнувшись мочёй Рин, так что Лен будет отчаянно пытаться вдохнуть её… но вместо этого его лёгкие наполнят лишь безжалостные воды озера, лишая его самого веселья умереть весело… отчего получится только ещё веселее!

Лен уже облизывал губы в предвкушении солёного вкуса, который ему не доведётся почувствовать, но вдруг понял, что после его смерти Рин не сможет отзеркалить эту затею на себя. И сколько бы веселья близнецы не находили в мысли, что нерушимая связь между ними разрушится от того, что ей некого будет больше связывать, это было верно только после смерти, а покуда они были живы, они всё ещё непоколебимо были парой близнецов. А значит, что бы Рин ни задумала, оно должно будет сработать и в другую сторону. Но что может так сработать, когда Лен умрёт?

Оказалось, подсказка была в самом слове “отрезкалить”. Рин легла на лёд, подвигаясь чтобы в точности соответствовать положению Лена, и когда её лицо стало прямо перед его, её образ слился с его собственным отражением. “Вау…” — Лен в восхищении выдохнул из своих лёгких последний воздух. Близнецы были так близко, разделённые какой-то парой сантиметров льда, такого прозрачного, будто его и вовсе не было, и тот же лёд что разделял их, также соединял их вместе сильнее чем когда-либо, ибо в отражении они буквально занимали одно и то же пространство, будто и вовсе не были двумя одинаковыми, а изначально единой сущностью, и опять же тот же самый лёд, который настолько их соединял в то же время разделял их сильнее чем когда-либо, ибо из-за него они не смогут прикоснуться, обнять, почувствовать друг друга никогда-никогда.

Конечно, чтобы как следует отзеркалить это позже, Рин придётся вытащить тело Лена своими руками, но к этому моменту это уже будет лишь безжизненный труп, не сам Лен, а просто неодушевлённый предмет с его внешностью, так что это не обязательно засчитывать. Хотя, если Рин действительно не хотела никаких компромиссов, то могла просто пойти попросить кого-нибудь ещё достать останки Лена: пусть сегодня на озере было не так много людей, но наверняка среди тех кто был найдётся охотный помощник, быть может взамен на старый добрый секс? Не обязательно даже при жизни, пусть делают с Рин что хотят уже после смерти, да и с Леном тоже.

В конце концов, любимыми играми близнецов всегда были такие, где они чувствовали себя скорее игрушками, чем игроками, где они сами были весельем, а не просто испытывали его. И смерть позволит им зайти в такой игре ещё дальше и действительно стать игрушками, а не просто чувствовать себя таковыми. Ведь они вообще уже ничего не будут чувствовать, и наслаждаться смогут уже только ими, но не они. А именно это и было для близнецов наивысшим наслаждением!

Но собиралась ли Рин использовать постороннюю помощь, чтобы вытащить из воды его труп, или нет, Лен догадался, что она собиралась положить его на лёд, а самой всплыть прямо под ним, как он сейчас был под ней. Это будет не совсем одинаковый опыт, но в то время как он может предаваться мыслям о том, что ему не доведётся увидеть смерть Рин, она в свою очередь сможет думать как ей не доведётся видеть его радость за неё, когда она будет умирать. Так что обоим доставались равноценные, пусть и противоположные, упущенные удовольствия, что само по себе было своего рода отзеркаливанием.

Среди всех этих мыслей Лен не заметил, сколько прошло времени, но вдруг почувствовал, что больше его лёгкие не выдержат. В любую секунду рефлекс сделать вдох одержит верх над рефлексом не дышать под водой, и тогда единственным способм выжить для него будет если Рин спасёт и оживит его. Но глядя на неё сквозь лёд Лен видел, что она поняла его ситуацию, и улыбалась в заверении, что в этот раз она совершенно точно не будет этого делать. Лен ответил ей улыбкой благодарности. Хотя ему хотелось сделать так много больше в свои последние мгновения. Рин тоже отчаянно хотелось вцепиться в своего брата, чьё существование так стремительно ускользало. Но когда пара близнецов прижала свои тела друг к другу, они обняли лишь лёд. Когда они приложили ладони к ладоням друг друга, то встретили лишь лёд. И когда они прильнули губами к губам друг друга, таким аппетитно синим от холода, то поцелуй вернул лишь лёд.

Лёд!

О, лёд, замёрзшая вода, что вопреки любым законам всплывает на поверхность, как можешь быть ты сразу чёрным и прозрачным, и добрым нам товарищем по играм, и жестоко наши жизни забирать, как умудряешься сливать нас воедино разделяя, и разделять сливая вместе? О, лёд, преграда, что связует, да если бы ты знал как страстно жаждем мы тепла друг друга, да если б слышал как мы молим, чтоб его не ощутить: позволь нам умереть в отчаянном желаньи, и чтоб наши мечты нам не исполнить никогда. О лёд, чудеснейшее чудо, как же мы рады, что ты есть, и как восторженны что нас больше не будет, и от души благодаря за наши смерти поём тебе мы песнь хвалебную сию.

То, что мысли Лена вдруг обратились стихами, стало последней каплей. Он не мог больше сдержаться и залился смехом. Вода наполнила его лёгкие. Ледяная вода, вызывавшая переохлаждение просто будучи вокруг Лена, теперь замораживала его и изнутри. В тщетной попытке продлить своё существование организм лена стремительно отключался кроме самых жизненно необходимых органов: лёгких, сердца и мозга. Лёгкие Лена отчаянно сокращались, выкашливая воду, только чтобы в следующий же момент ещё более отчаянно вдохнуть её обратно, слишком жаждущие воздуха, чтобы понять, что его вокруг не было. Сердце Лена лихорадочно качало кровь к лёгким на поиски кислорода, но та приносила назад лишь холод, и у сердца ничего не оставалось, кроме как перенаправить его к последнему оставшемуся рабочему органу. Мозг Лена, голодающий и замерзающий, был охвачен таким непреклонным желанием жить, что был готов ухватиться за любой самый крошечный шанс, и потому посылал случайные импульсы в надежде на удачу, заставляя тело биться в панике.

Конечно, учитывая сколько раз Лену доводилось целенаправленно топиться в ходе игры в реанимацию с Рин, он был вполне способен успокоить себя и просто мирно ждать, пока отключится. Но все эти невольные сокращения респираторной системы, безудержно вдыхающей и выдыхающей… разве не было это так похоже на смех? Даже то, как агония приводила его тело в бесконтрольные конвульсии, не сильно отличалось от неудержимого смеха. Так что Лен просто продолжил смеяться. И Рин, как он видел, смеялась вместе с ним. Или это было его собственное отражение? Сознание покидало Лена, так что ему было трудно разобрать. Да и зачем? Ведь в том, чтобы слить их воедино, и был весь смысл такого положения. Рин и была его отражением. Они двое теперь стали одним. Хм, если это сближало их настолько, насколько возможно, то когда из них никого не останется, то они станут близки невозможно? В конце концов, деление на ноль должно дать бесконечность. В этом вообще был какой-то смысл? Лен не знал, уже не в силах мыслить ясно. Он только чувствовал, что его тело всё смеялось, значит должно быть что-то весёлое. Только что?

А, конечно. Лен вспомнил, что была одна весёлая видеоигра, которую он с нетерпением ждал как продолжит. Он ярно представил, как будет в неё играть. Как будет парить в небесах в костюме-крыле посреди бушующей грозовой бури и кучи обломков, машин и даже танков, поднятых в воздух могучим вихрем, отбиваясь от всех противовоздушных ракет, штурмовых вертолётов и реактивных истребителей, из оружия имея лишь то, что можно унести в руках, и с трудом что-то видя сквозь заполняющие всё поле зрения безостановочные взрывы. Но наверняка самое лучшее игра припасла на потом. А если она до сих пор была такой крутой, то что же там тогда такое дальше? Лену не терпелось это узнать.

Но, конечно, лучше любой игры было иметь любящую мать, которая осторожно войдёт в комнату, стараясь не помешать погружению Лена в игру, и предложит какое-то новое блюдо им с сестрой, которая, конечно, будет лежать рядом, поглощённая той её книгой, что она ток хотела закончить. Мама обещала что-то особенное, и он знал, что она не разочарует, что бы это ни было, как только он попробует кусочек, у него крышу сорвёт от вкуса. Но что это будет за вкус? Не было смысла пытаться вообразить что-то за пределами воображения, так что Лену оставалось только дождаться ужина и выяснить живьём.

Но этот ужин будет не единственным маминым подарком. Ведь были ещё VR-очки. Лен представил, что не сможет сдержать эмоций и нетерпеливо выхватит устройство прямо у мамы из рук, спеша его скорее подключить. Мама не будет возражать, зная что об этом он всегда мечтал. И даже взяв VR-очки в собственные руки ему будет трудно поверить, что его мечта наконец осуществится, пока он их наконец не наденет, и тогда… он много чего слышал о том, что произойдёт тогда, что он пропадёт из своей комнаты и окажется внутри игрового мира, по настоящему в воздухе посреди жестоких стихий и взрывов, что всё будет тем же самым, как было на экране, но станет совсем другим, всё ещё очевидным набором полигонов, и в то же время совершенно живым и реальным. Но что все эти слова в действительности значили, какие ощущения стояли за ними? Сегодня он наконец-то узнает!

Однако, имея сестру-близнеца, Лен ожидал кое-чего ещё больше, чем VR-очки. Когда он наконец наиграется с ними, то обязательно посмотрит, как Рин получит собственный подарок. Какое выражение будет на её лице при встрече с исполнением своей мечты, как ярко будет светиться чистейший восторг в её глазах… увидеть это будет для Лена бесценным, лучше любой радости, которую он мог бы испытать сам. Будучи её близнецом он сможет прочувствовать эйфорию Рин, когда она впервые возьмёт скрипку в руки, острее любых собственных эмоций. Когда она впервый раз коснётся струн смычком… звук, естественно, получится ужасный, но всё равно совершенно волшебный.

Со временем Рин научился управлять этим волшебством, и не успеет Лен заметить, как она уже будет выступать на сцене перед сотнями людей, и наипрекраснейшая мелодия, которую он даже не посмеет себе вообразить, польётся в наш мир сквозь Рин, увлекая её за собой и делая её частью музыки. Она будет длиться вечность и всё равно закончится слишком скоро. Публика взорвётся аплодисментами, и Рин будет кланяться им, от всего сердца радуясь, что доставила им такое удовольствие. Но самый важный для неё слушатель будет ждать за кулисами, и наконец Рин отправится туда, с трудом скрывая нетерпение, и как только стент не видна из зала, кинется в объятья Лена. Как же чудесно будет тогда крепко обнять её и впитывать переполняющие её эмоции, физически ощущая взволновенное биение её сердца!

Сердца…

Пока Лен смаковал всю ту радость и веселье, что предстоящая жизнь готовила для него с сестрой, он и не заметил, что его собственное сердце уже остановилось. Тот факт, что он умирал, совершенно выскочил из его умирающей головы, поэтому его последней мыслью было самое сердечное и искреннее:

— Как же здорово, что мы живы, и сможем всё это испытать!

И именно с такой мыслью, как посчитал бы сам Лен, умирать было веселее всего.


End file.
